Access points (APs) used in Wi-Fi networks include a Media Access Control (MAC), a baseband unit (BBU), and a Radio Frequency (RF) transceiver. The BBU transmits baseband signals to the radio. The radio converts the baseband signals to wireless signals and transmits the wireless signals to client devices. Communication between the BBU and the radio needs very low latency (e.g., less than 10 microseconds) to be compliant with the 802.11 standard.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.